


Mommy

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has a mommy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt:  
> Kylo likes to be dominated by a woman in bed and be blindfolded so he can pretend it's his mother. He makes copious use of the word 'mom' during sex, too.
> 
> (A/N: I wasn't particularly attached to any pairing so I decided to leave the woman unnamed. You can imagine whatever character you want, or yourself if that's your thing)

The blindfold was tight, Kylo put it on himself before she entered the room. He lowered his head when he heard the door open. He could hear her walking around, opening a bag and removing objects from it. Then there was silence. He shifted. He waited. He flexed his toes against the cold floor. He considered deliberately provoking her by moving or saying something. Before he could his chin was grabbed harshly, pulling his face up towards unseen eyes. 

"Are you going to be a good boy today Ben?" she asked.

Kylo nodded, wetting his lips, "yes mother."

"Then strip," she said. Kylo hurried to comply, clumsily removing his cloths, being careful with the blindfold. He dropped each item next to him onto the ground. 

She waited until he was completely naked and then put a hand against his chest and shoved him onto the bed. She ran her long nails against his skin, pinching one of his nipples idly. "What should I do with you today?"

He spread his legs hopefully, his cock was already hard between them. She laughed. "No, I don't have any interest in that. Roll over, get onto your stomach."

Once he was in position she gave his ass a slap before spreading him open. She ran a dry finger against his hole, pushing against it before removing her hand. He heard her open something and then her finger was back, wet and pressing into him. Kylo spread his legs open wider to accommodate her. 

With his eyes closed and his face pressed against the pillow fantasy and reality blurred together. He begged his mother to go deeper, to take care of him, even as he stayed perfectly still, knowing it was his mistresses preference. 

"Mom, please," Kylo begged as he moaned into the pillow. Two long fingers were working his ass open as he thrust his hips against the bed. He needed more, but he knew that it wasn't up to him and being too pushy would get him punished. He was rewarded with a third finger. 

She spread her fingers, stretching him to an uncomfortable point. He could handle it. He had taken her whole hand before, though it had left him a sobbing mess for hours after. He whined when she pulled her fingers out, but she shoved a large, thick plug into him in their place.

"Fuck," he swore and received a loud slap across his thigh in response. It made his already sore hole clinch against the toy. He flinched, "sorry mom." 

She grabbed his hips and shoved him onto his side and then onto his back. He did his best not to squirm, as the toy dug uncomfortably up against his prostate. She climbed onto him, her legs pressed against his chest as she sat on his face. His eyelids fluttered against the cloth as he adjusted to the weight. She dug a hand into his hair, pulling his head up and against her wet cunt at an uncomfortable angle.

"Be a good boy for me," she said, her voice husky. He obeyed and pressed his mouth against the wet curls, burying his nose into them until he was able to get to his goal.

He licked at her sloppily. Her fingers tightened in his hair, a reminder. He slowed down and focused on her clit, trying to remember the instructions she'd given him last time. He moved his tongue in a circular motion until it ached. He knew he was probably still disappointing her, but she began to rock back and forth as her slick dripped down Kylos chin onto his neck and chest. Her own fingers joined his tongue. Kylos hands clenched at his side. He knew he could do better if he could just grab her hips and reposition her. But if she had wanted that she would have told him to do so. Instead he let her ride his face and touch herself to completion.

She sat there for a moment, putting her full weight on him. He breathed in the smell of her, taking comfort in being held down.

When she finally got up she flopped down beside him and reached over to kiss his forehead. "Good job baby boy, mother loves you."

Kylo smiled, face heating up with pleasure. He was still hard but it was clear he wasn't going to come this time. That was fine, he'd gotten what he'd wanted. 

"You can sleep with the toy in. Do you want the blindfold on or off?" she asked.

"Off" he said, and blinked when she removed the cloth. He took in her flushed face and pleased expression before burying his head against her neck. "Thank you," he said against her warm sweaty skin.

She didn't respond, but she ran her hand through his hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
